The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the monitoring of radiation dose in an imaging context.
In the field of medical imaging, various types of imaging are based upon the differential or attenuated passage of radiation through a patient to generate an image of the internal features of the patient. That is, the patient is exposed to a source of radiation and the radiation that passes through the patient is detected and used to generate useful images of the internal organs or structures within the patient.
Thus, when such imaging technologies are employed, part of the imaging process involves exposing the patient to some dose of radiation. Depending on the type of imaging being performed, the radiation dose may be fixed (such as where the imaging process involves exposing the patient to X-rays of a specified energy for a specified time) or unfixed (such as where a number of low-energy images are obtained over an unspecified amount of time to assist in an interventional procedure). Typically the radiation dose to which the patient is exposed is regulated by governmental or hospital guidelines. However, even in situations where the dose is within established guidelines or where such guidelines do not apply, it may be desirable for a practitioner to have greater knowledge of the radiation dose to which the patient is exposed.